


Satan.Avi

by ShitennouofEurope



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Creepypasta, cursed game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitennouofEurope/pseuds/ShitennouofEurope
Summary: After a mysterious death of Tom's friend Jason happened recently. Tom found puyo pop fever in his friends room, the mother of Jason let Tom keep it.





	Satan.Avi

Hello my name is Tom, the friend of Jason who died recently for unknown reasons. People thought he took his own life but why would there be two horn wounds in his chest. It's like as if a deer stabbed his chest. His mother is still mourning for his death. I being a nice guy went to Jason's house to help his mother and to give her emotional comfort. I went over to her house and did some chores for her. She invited me inside her house where she gave me some treats. She handed me a copy of one of Jason's old game known as "Puyo pop fever". I was so excited as Puyo pop fever was nostalgic to me, I love the adorable cute artstyle. In my personal opinion Puyo Puyo is better than the Sonic games. I wish Sega would localize the Puyo games more often. I thanked her and walked on home. 

I went on my computer to inserted the disc. I turned the game on but before it started a window came up asking would I like to make my own character? I was racing with excitement, this is so cool! I can actually make my own character! It asked boy, girl or both? I picked both. I made my fanmade characters but then I heard slight screams of pain for a split second. I ignored it thinking it was a slight error with the game as someone had to hack the character maker for it to work. I turned on the game and picked the vs. option first to see my characters. I smiled brightly to see them on the roster but something was off, both Arle Nadja and Carbuncle were gone. I was slightly confused thinking my characters just replaced them in the roster and were there in the story mode. So I exited vs. mode and started story mode just to check. However when I got onto Arle's part it was my character there instead. Then a pop up came up asking my permission to use my microphone. I pressed yes and stared in awe as my own voice was used in the game. I finished the game in 2 hours and was ready to call it a night. I turned off the game but saw a file that said "Satan.avi" and nearly laughed. It was some edgy joke or something because while Satan is an actual Puyo Puyo character he was far from threatening. I decided to open the file to find an error that said "this file opens on the 6th of June of 2006 or any year that had six at the end." So I decided to change my date and time settings on my PC. I then decided to open the file again but only saw a black screen with two red eyes staring with intense anger at me. They were also bloodshot as if the eyes had been crying. I then heard a demonic roar through my headphones. I turned off my PC and went to sleep.

After that weird incident nothing out of the ordinary happened. I thought that was just Sega's way of scaring people or something. However one day my parents were going to leave me alone in the house as they were going somewhere and would be back tomorrow. I watched some TV but then the electricity went off and I had no signal in my phone which was odd as I do have good signal for the most part. I turned on the flashlight to see myself around, what I saw even horrifies me to this day. It was a green haired man with yellow horns covered in blood, his burgundy outfit was drenched in tears as he stared at me with rage and with murderous intent. He screamed "YOU KILLED THEM!" as he tried to lunge at me. I ran from him as fast as I could with fear shouting back "I killed nobody!" The angry demon roared "ARLY and CARBUNNY, you killed them!!!" as he swiftly grabbed me and kept my throat against the wall, his horns began tearing into my flesh when Jason's mother entered the house. Satan snarled "Whenever you're alone, I'll be back." as he disappeared. 

To this day, I am absolutely terrified of being alone. I still play Puyo Puyo but I am not playing any game with Satan in it. So if you ever see a file named "Satan.avi" never use it.


End file.
